Always Together
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: UPDET! FIC BARU..! SEKUEL GOOD BYE EVERYBODY..! saya author baru btuh pemasukan.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! .  apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? RnR oke..!


Rated: T…

Pair: SasuxNaru

Disclaimer: itu…. Punya masashi kishimoto… *tumben bener*.

(Inner: pdhl itu punya saya..! tapi saya di ancam sama om -?-.)

Haia.. ini fict saya yang baru.. lanjutannya dari _**good bye forever**_.. ^^

Gomen.. krna pink lgi sakit, jd nya lama deh updet crta ini.. ^^

Para reader baca ya..

**ENJOY READ**

**

* * *

**

_**3 Tahun Kemudian..**_

Saat ini Sasuke berada di balkon kamarnya, dia duduk sendirian sambil memakan mie ramen kesukaan Naruto, dia mengingat masa lalu jika bersama Naruto, walaupun dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan tapi itu cukup membuat suasana jadi menyenangkan, bagi Sasuke hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama Naruto terasa begitu amat berarti. ntah kapan Naruto akan membuka matanya, Sasuke tidak tau itu.

tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari pintu utama rumah Sasuke.

'_Hn.. siapa lagi yang datang..' batin Sasuke._

.TOK.

Dengan malas, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Sasuke.

.TOK.

"Iya-iya.." Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan terlihat sosok pemuda berambut merah dan mempunya tato di keningnya yang bertulisan 'AI' .

"Hai.. Sasuke lama tak jumpa.."

"Hn.. ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Aku kesini ingin menjenguk Naruto, tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat Naruto.." ujar Gaara.. ya.. itulah namanya.. sahabat Naruto saat mereka masih bermusuhan dan saling bertarung, lalu Naruto mengajarkan apa arti dari teman, saat itu Gaara sadar selama ini perbuatan nya salah dan Gaara memutuskan untuk menjadi Sahabat Naruto.

"Hn… aku ganti baju dulu.."ujar Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mengganti bajunya, mereka langsung bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha disitulah Naruto dirawat.

* * *

**Saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-saya fujoshi-**

**

* * *

**

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

"kamar Naruto No 206 ya?"Tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Hn.." hanya itu yang kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sas.. apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa koma?"Tanya Gaara lagi.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kamar 206..

"Ini kamarnya.."ujar Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Mereka berdua pun masuk, Gaara melihat Naruto sedang tertidur damai, sangat tenang dan damai. seolah Naruto sudah mempunyai kehidupan baru disana, di dalam mimpinya. Gaara pun langsung menghampiri Naruto Yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto.." Gaara pun memanggil Naruto. tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Sas.. sekarang ceritakan padaku! Kenapa Naruto sampai koma?"ujar Gaara dengan tegas.

"Hhhh.. baiklah.. sudah saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya padamu.."Jawab Sasuke menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur Naruto..

"Sebenarnya….." Sasuke mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya yang dialami Naruto sewaktu masih kecil.. dan juga Sasuke menceritakan kejadian di saat musim salju 3 tahun yang lalu.. saat Naruto hendak pergi dari desa Konoha .

"Jadi….begitu.."ujar Gaara. Ntah apa ekspresinya, yang pasti dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Hn.. maaf.."ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"Tanya Gaara kaget. _'baru kali ini seorang Uchiha meminta maaf'pikir Gaara._

"Aku bilang maaf.. maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.. maaf karna aku tidak mempedulikan dia.. dipikiran ku hanya kakakku.. yang ingin kubunuh. Bukan maksudku tidak mempedulikan dia.. tapi.. aku menyayanginya.. seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyayangi seorang Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan muka yang sedih.

Gaara pun hanya terbengong-bengong saja. bukan..bukan karena dia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. tapi.. baru kali ini seorang Uchiha bisa bicara panjang lebar, apa mungkin karena Naruto?. Yaaah mungkin saja, karena Naruto sangat begitu berarti bagi Sasuke.

"Aku.. tau… kau bukan menyayanginya.. melainkan mencintainya.. iya kan?" ujar Gaara asal nebak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.. karna hanya dia yang bisa membuatku cerewet seperti ini.."ujar Sasuke sambil pergi ke tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kalau gitu.. aku keluar sebentar... aku ingin ketemu dengan Neji.."Ujar Gaara sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn.."

'_Lebih baik aku keluar .. aku hanya ingin kalian berdua saja' Batin Gaara dalam hati._

Sasuke pun melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur, Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke.

"Naruto.."

"Naruto.. Aishiteru.." ujar Sasuke sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Kau pasti sedang mimpi indah kan? Begitu kau bangun.. ceritakan semuanya padaku ya.. aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum lagi.. Aishiteru Naruto.." ujar Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan hangat Naruto.

"Ck! kau tau.. gara-gara kau.. aku jadi cerewet seperti ini.. jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan meninggalkan ku atau kau akan mati..! jangan pernah bilang.."ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sasuke pun melihat wajah Naruto, dia tersenyum damai seperti tidak ada kenangan buruk yang dialaminya begitu damai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto, senyum yang tulus diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu dobe.. sampai aku mati.. aku akan terus mencintaimu.. hanya kau yang bisa merebut hatiku.. I LOVE YOU…"Ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto, Sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil nya.

"Sa..su..ke.."

Sasuke pun terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Sa..su..ke.."

Sasuke terkejut bukan main hampir saja air matanya keluar, dia terkejut ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto.. suara yang sangat ia rindukan, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung berada disamping Naruto. bukan..bukan berarti Naruto sudah sadar, Saat ini Naruto belum sadar, hanya saja Naruto mengigau memanggil nama 'Sasuke' . Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil merasa sangat senang, senang karena Naruto memanggilnya. tidak bisa lagi Sasuke menahan airmata nya.. airmata nya langsung jatuh ke 2 pipi Sasuke dengan perasaan senang bercampur sedih, akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto.. suara yang sangat dirindukannya, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat mata birunya yang bercahaya.. mendengar suaranya saja itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

"Hn.. dobe.. akhirnya kau memanggil namaku.."ujar Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Naruto dan ketika itu airmata Sasuke terus menerus turun membasahi pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangannya sambil menghirup aroma milik Naruto dan tanpa sadar Sasuke tertidur disamping Naruto.

**(^^V.. aku hanya lewat, jangan lihat aku..V^^)**

**_GAARA POV_**

Saat ini aku sedang bersama kekasihku si Hyuuga Neji, kami jadian sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, sekarang kami sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Jadi.. kau sudah menemui Naruto?" Tanya nya.

"Ya.. aku menemuinya bersama Sasuke dan sekarang aku sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke.."ujar ku.

"Hm.. apa tidak apa-apa? Soalnya si Uchiha itu..ntah kenapa sekarang jadi aneh.."ujarnya heran.

" Tidak apa-apa kok.. Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto kembali kehadapannya.." Ujar ku.

"Hm.. kalau gitu ayo kita kencan." ujar nya sambil menarik tangan ku.

Aku pun hanya pasrah ditarik olehnya.

**_END GAARA POV_**

**(^^V.. aku hanya lewat, jangan lihat aku..V^^)**

**_SASUKE POV_**

Aku merasa ada yang membelai rambutku dan langsung membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

"Ngg.." ujar ku sambil membuka mata ku yang terasa berat.

"Kau.. sudah sadar Sasuke-teme?"Tanya seseorang.

'_Te-teme?'_

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan, matanya yang biru kini terbuka, dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Na-ru-to.."

Aku kaget bukan main saat aku melihat dia, orang yang sangat aku cintai kini akhirnya menampakkan senyumannya untukku, hanya untukku dia tersenyum.

"Kau.. Naruto kan?"Tanya ku tidak percaya.

Seketika aku melihat mukanya yang cemberut, yang bisa dibilang 'manis' bagiku.

"Uhh.. Teme.. kau tidak ingat padaku? Habis makan apa kau tadi? sudah jelas aku ini Na— hmmpnh" belum sempat si dobe meneruskan kata-katanya, aku langsung mencium bibir mungilnya, perlahan-lahan aku melumat bibir kecilnya. bibir yang sangat aku rindukan, aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagi. aku tau dia Naruto , si dobe yang bodoh dan hiperaktif.

Aku pun mulai menjilati bibir bawahnya meminta izin untuk masuk.. ternyata dia tidak menolak dan langsung membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati dan lidah ku langsung masuk kedalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya..

"Ngg.. nnhh…hmmph…" terdengar suara erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku terus mencium dan melumat bibirnya..

Setelah 10 menit kami berciuman.. akupun melepaskan ciumannya .. terlihat nafasnya tersengal-sengal gara-gara kehabisan nafas.

"Teme..! . dasar..! kenapa tiba-tiba kau menciumku sih.. ."ujar nya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hn.."

"Gah! Kau ini..! irit banget sih ngomongnya..!" ujar nya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku tidak mengubris kata-katanya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.. kulihat ekspresi kaget nya saat kupeluk.. tetapi dia tidak menolak.. malahan dia langsung membalas pelukanku..

"Naruto.. Aishiteru.."ujar ku.

"Aku.. juga Sasuke.."ujar nya.

**_END SASUKE POV_**

**(^^V.. aku hanya lewat, jangan lihat aku..V^^)**

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Naruto.. Aishiteru.."ujar Sasuke.

"Aku.. juga Sasuke.." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke pun makin mempererat pelukannya.. dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi darinya lagi..

"Sas.. se..sak.."ujar Naruto.

"Hn.."Ujar Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sas… se..sak.. TEME!sesak tau!gah! lepas!" teriak Sasuke menutup kupingnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ck..! dobe.. bisa tidak jangan berteriak di telinga orang! Dasar Dobe..!" dengus Sasuke.

"Ha..habisnya.. sesak tau..!"sungut Naruto kesal.

"Hn.."

Sasuke melihat Naruto.. begitu pula Naruto menatap Sasuke .. mata mereka saling beradu.. biru bertemu hitam..

"Dobe.. lama sekali kau bangun! Aku lelah menunggu..!"ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Hehehehe.. maaf.. habisnya aku bermimpi indah sih.." kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya.

"Hn.. ceritakan padaku.. saat kau tidur.. kau bermimpi tentang apa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"A..ano.. aku bermimpi tentang kehidupan baru.."ujar Naruto.

'_sudah kuduga'batin Sasuke._

"Apa? Karena itu.. kau tidak bangun-bangun dobe?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A..aku juga tidak tau Teme.. lagian aku juga me—teme?" Naruto kaget saat melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Teme? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto panik sambil memegang wajah Sasuke.

"Ti..dak apa-apa.." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Apa nya yang tidak apa-apa? Sudah jelas kau menangis! Ceritakan padaku teme." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan penuh perasaan dan tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto..

"Tidak ada." Ujar Sasuke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan nya padaku?"Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan.. hanya saja…" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Naruto.. wajah yang manis menurut Sasuke.

"Hanya saja apa teme?"Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Naruto.. apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?"Tanya Sasuke.

Dan seketika Sasuke mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi..

"Teme! Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu teme! Aku janji..!"ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja.."ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Aishiteru.. dobe.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

Naruto aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dalam hidup dan matiku.. aku janji aku akan melindungimu Naruto.. aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. berjanjilah Naruto… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.. '_Naruto, Aishiteru forever.'_

-THE END-

* * *

Weleh? Ceritanya gaje bin gaje.. gomen.. kayaknya saya gak berbakat bikin fict deh.. ano~~ kok jadi narusasu? Mana si sasuke cengeng banget sih.. ==a.

Sasuke: yang buat kan kau dodol!

Author: eh? Iya ya?

Naruto: hahaha.. si teme cengeng..!

Sasuke: diam kau baka dobe..! awas aja ya.. nanti malam akan kuhukum kau..!

Naruto: GLEKK.. *kabur*

Author: biarkan aja mereka.. ==a

Cerita give me love gimana ya? *mikir*

Susah nih.. ngelanjutin nya.. mana rated M lagi tuh cerita.. *sbnarnya masih T sih..*

Trus juga otak bejad ku lagi gak jalan.. T.T

Pinginnya cerita yang angst melulu.. huweeee… DXDXDX

Minna-san.. tolong ripiuw nya ya.. flem jg gapapa.. maklum author baru butuh pemasukan.

Saya mohon.. plissss.. *puppy*.


End file.
